Gotta Catch 'em All
by Musical Nerd 29
Summary: Follow pokemon champ in the making Arthur kirkland on his journey to become a pokemon master. On his journey he'll make some new friends, gain some powerful enemies and have to deal with an annoying and creepy French frog.
1. The Journey Begins!

**Okay everybody I know I should probably be working on my other stories but I've had this idea for a while! So here it is *insert drum roll* a hetalia/Pokémon crossover! This story is a mix of all different regions and games so don't be confused when you have Pokémon from Sinoh and Pokémon from Kanto all in the same place! It also doesn't completely follow all the "rules" of the Pokémon games, but whatever.**

**There are no real pairings in this story, there's a little bit of UsUk if you look hard enough and maybe hints of a few other pairings. **

**BTW: Allistor= Scotland, Connor= Northern Ireland, Sean= Wales. Those are England's older bros if you didn't know**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Hetalia or Pokémon, just the concept of the story**

Gotta Catch 'em all

Chapter 1- The Journey Begins

Our story is about a twelve year old Arthur Kirkland. Arthur having recently moved from his small home in England to the village of Twinleaf town is looking forward to starting his very own Pokémon adventure!

Our young champion in the making wakes up in his new bedroom and looks around still not use to the new room. A simple bed with a white comforter, a desk that held his computer, journal, and cell phone, a tall book shelf that contained many history books as well as fairy tales, and in the center of his room on a beige colored rug was a small TV and his gaming system. Arthur slowly gets up and trudges his way to his small bathroom. After brushing his teeth and combing his shaggy blonde hair into place Arthur headed down stairs where his mother was most likely making breakfast.

"Good morning Arthur! Are you excited?" Ms. Kirkland asked setting a plate of bacon and scones on the table in front of Arthur.

"Excited? Excited for what?" Arthur asked stuffing the last of his scones in his mouth; his vibrant leaf green eyes silently begging his mom for her last scone. His mother rolled her eyes and handed her son her scone as he munched happily.

"Did you really forget? Today's the day you get your first Pokémon!" Ms. Kirkland replied. Arthur spit out the orange juice he had been drinking and looked at his mother in shock.

"WHAT! I completely forgot! I have to go get ready now or I'll be late!" Arthur yelled quickly finishing off his breakfast and running upstairs.

When Arthur came back down he was wearing a black t-shirt with the Union Jack on the front, regular dark blue jeans, his black and white sneakers, and on his head was his favorite red and white baseball cap. He shrugged his dark green backpack on his shoulder and started walking towards the door.

"I'm going to head to the Pokémon lab now mom! I'll stop here to say good bye before I leave!" Arthur yelled running out the door.

"Ok sweetie be safe!" His mom called as he shut the door. Arthur started walking to the Pokémon lab which was only a few houses down from his house with a grin on his face. _Finally! I'm going to start my very own journey! I'll show my stupid brothers! I'm going to be a million times stronger than them!_ Arthur thought to himself. You see, Arthur has three older brothers who all picked on him for being the youngest and the weakest. Every time one of them would start their journeys they would always rub it in Arthur's face that they were already leaving and he was stuck at home. He was going to show them! The youngest of his three older brothers, Sean, had started his journey two years ago. Connor the year before and Allistor the eldest the year before Connor.

Arthur walked into the lab and stopped in horror at who was standing a few feet away. His greatest rival and annoying/perverted neighbor Francis Bonnefoy.

"What are you doing here you frog!" Arthur yelled. Francis turned around and smirked that always creepy smirk.

"Why, I am here to get my first Pokémon just like you are dear Arthur." Francis said putting his arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"Don't touch me you creep! And how is it that you're only getting a Pokémon now? Aren't you already fourteen?" Arthur asked moving away from the French boy.

"No I am turning fourteen in a few months! I didn't want to get a Pokémon until I could travel with a certain younger friend of mine~!" Francis said wiggling his eyebrows and leaning in towards Arthur.

"No way! You are not traveling with me!" Arthur said pushing the boy away from him.

"Ah there you are boys!" A man called. They both turned to see a man with bright brown eyes, wavy brown hair, and some stubble on his chin and a white lab coat on come walk over to them. The man's name was Professor Romulus. One of the greatest Pokémon professors in the entire world!

"Hello Arthur, hello Francis I'm sure you two are eager to get started so I'll let you chose your Pokémon now!" Prof. Romulus said leading the two boys to a back room where three pokballs were set up in a row on a table.

"Ok! In this first one we have snivy! A grass type!" Prof. Romulus said opening the first pokemon to reveal a small green Pokémon that held her head high and had a leaf on it tail.

"Ohonhonhon! It is sooo adorable!" Francis said eyes widening at the sight of the tiny Pokémon. Arthur looked at the Pokémon and the snivy seemed to almost glare at him, so he took a step back.

"Next! We have cyndaquil who's a fire type." Prof. Romulus opened up the next pokeball to reveal a small almost mouse like Pokémon who seemed asleep.

"I think it's sleeping." Arthur said poking the cyndaquil on the head. Cyndaquil's eyes suddenly opened and with a shocked cry flames bursted out of cyndaquil's back and nearly burned Arthur.

"I don't think I really like this one like Francis likes snivy." Arthur said looking over to Francis who was still fawning over snivy.

"Well I have one more I think you might like. This last one is Piplup which is a water type." Prof. Romulus explained opening the very last pokeball to reveal a small blue penguin like Pokémon that held his head high like snivy but in a more . . . almost playful and fun manner.

"Piplup!" The Pokémon cried while beating on his chest. Arthur smiled and picked up the Pokémon who looked at Arthur and seemed to smile.

"I'll take Piplup here Professor Romulus!"Arthur declared. Piplup nodded his head happily and hopped on the ground and stood next to Arthur's leg proudly.

"Very well and what about you Francis? Are you going to take snivy there?" Prof. Romulus asked.

"Oui! I definetly this little darling here!" Francis said while cuddling with snivy who just looked bored and annoyed.

"Man I feel bad for snivy." Arthur whispered to Piplup who nodded his head.

"Very well then you two here are your Pokémon's pokeballs! Also here are a few more empty pokeballs and some potions you may need them. Finally a gift from me to you. Each of you is getting your very own pokedex!" Prof. Romulus said handing Arthur and Francis a belt with pokeballs attached to it, a few small bottles a potions to heal their Pokémon and a small red computer shaped object that was a pokedex.

"The pokedex is a device that records a Pokémon's data and stats when you encounter it. It's useful for gathering information and learning about different Pokémon! These ones are brand new! You two are the first to get them!" Prof. Romulus explained. _Ha! None of my stupid brothers have a brand new pokedex!_ Arthur said smirking.

"Alright you two, off you go on your own adventures! Good luck!" Prof. Romulus yelled as Arthur and Francis started walking out.

"Thanks Professor Romulus!" Arthur called waving.

"Merci!" Francis called out. And with that the two of them were off . . . sort of.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

After going home to get some money, introduce piplup and his mom, and say his last goodbyes Arthur headed down route 201.

"So far so good, no wild Pokémon just yet, and more importantly no Francis." Arthur said looking down to piplup who was walking next to him.

"Piplup! Piplup!" Piplup cried pointing to something behind them.

"What is it piplup?" Arthur asked turning around.

"Ooohhh Arthur~!" Francis called running over to the brit who was now hitting himself in the head for not running away the minute he got out of his house.

"You didn't wait for me mon ami!" Francis said as he pet snivy who was on his shoulder.

"Why on earth would I wait for you frog? I told you we're not traveling together!" Arthur yelled starting to walk away.

"Aw you're so mean Arthur!" Francis said walking beside him.

"Would you go away!" Arthur yelled as piplup started yelling at Francis for annoying Arthur.

"Where do you want me to go? I'm going to go to Sandgem town and the only way to get there from our little village is down this route." Francis pointed out.

"I really hate you." Arthur mumbled. There was a rustling in the bushes next them and out popped a boy about they're age. He had long blonde hair with an odd curl sticking out of his head that curled around twice. He was wearing a red hoodie and a pair of jeans he crawled out of the bushes and stumbled forward.

"Oooo! What a cute little trainer! I'm going to challenge him!" Francis declared walking over to the boy.

"YooHoo! Cutie I challenge you to a battle!" Francis yelled pointing at the kid.

"Oh! Um actually I only have one Pokémon and she kinda fainted after the battle had with my brother his Pokémon kinda scared me so I ran away out here to make sure my Pokémon was okay but then she fainted. In other words, I can't battle right now." the boy explained quietly.

"Oh poor thing! Do you need me to do anything to make it better~?" Francis asked moving in closer to the boy.

"N-no . . ." the boy answered confused and probably scared.

"Francis leave the kid alone. What's your name?" Arthur asked.

"I'm Matthew Williams. I live in Sandgem town up ahead." Matthew answered.

"Your brother . . . is he strong?" Arthur asked.

"Oh yes! My step brother Alfred is really strong. He always beats me when he challenges me every day." Matthew answered looking down a bit sadly.

"Why would he insist on fighting you every day?" Francis asked.

"Well, my step brother usually doesn't remember who I am. Nobody remembers me actually except my mom." Matthew explained.

"That is terrible! I'll never forget a cutie like you~!" Francis said happily.

"Um, t-thank you?" Matthew said backing away from Francis.

"Well we're on our way to Sandgem town we can make sure no wild Pokémon get to you if you want. Well I will at least I don't know about him. Plus I'm interested in this strong step brother of yours." Arthur said walking up to Matthew and pushing Francis away as he day dreamed.

"Oh really! Thanks so much for the help. And I'll introduce you to Alfred if you want but he's got two really strong Pokémon, I don't think you could beat him with just this piplup even if it is really strong." Matthew replied petting piplup's head.

"That's alright I'll catch more Pokémon and get stronger before I challenge anyone. I'm not an idiot who runs into things blindly like that frog." Arthur said pointing to Francis.

"Hey! I do not run into things blindly!" Francis yelled ad started to complain and ramble off. Arthur and Matthew sighed and then started walking further down route 201 while Francis followed behind still rambling on. _Well this day didn't go exactly how I wanted it to. Now I'm stuck with Francis for who knows how long! Why does life hate me?_ Arthur thought to himself. Piplup patted his leg and cried happily as if saying "Things can only get better!" Arthur smiled and thought _piplup's right there's no way things could get worse right! . . . Right? _

** Ta-da! First chapter done and many more to come! What did you think of it! Well review and tell me! Big thanks to my America (Diddle10) for her opinions on this first chapter and the rest of the story! **

**Lu ya all! – Musical Nerd 29**


	2. Enemies and Allies!

**Chapter 2 yay! Ok now if you're reading this also read the note at the bottom ok! Please! By the way I changed how the gyms work in this universe so don't be too surprised. Just go with it and have an open mind. I just didn't want to have to write two battle scenes for every gym. **

**Katyusha: Ukraine, Jack: Australia**

**Disclaimer: Look at chapter 1 if you actually wanna see this**

Enemies and Allies

Our young hero in the making, Arthur Kirkland finally made it to Sandgem after hours of listening to Francis complain about practically everything.

"Finally we're here! Now let's get your Pokémon to the Pokémon Center. What is your Pokémon by the way?" Arthur asked looking over to his quiet new friend, Matthew.

"Oh my Pokémon is my best friend bidoof! He's actually stronger than you may think." Matthew said smiling quietly. The three of them (yes Francis was still there complaining in the background) walked into the Pokémon center. There weren't any other people in there besides a woman with **very** large breasts.

"Hi nurse Katyusha! Can you heal my bidoof for me please?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Oh hi little Matthew~! Sure I can! Blissey! Come take care of this bidoof!" Nurse Katyusha called as a large egg shaped pink Pokémon known as blissey came waddling in. She took Matthew's pokeball and then made her way into a back room.

"It'll only be a moment. Why don't you two wait over there?" Nurse Katyusha motioned to a small waiting area.

"Wait, two? Where'd that frog go?" Arthur asked looking around. He looked out the window and saw Francis flirting with two girls. Francis' snivy seemed to be flirting and showing off for the two girl's Pokémon, a plusle and a minun.

"Those two seem like a good match." Matthew said motioning towards Francis and snivy.

"Yeah, well at least he won't be bothering me anymore. Hopefully . . ." Arthur replied sitting down on a couch. Matthew sat next to him and started digging in his back pack. He pulled out two energy bars and handed one to Arthur.

"Thanks. I wonder if they have any rooms available here." Arthur questioned to no one in particular.

"You can stay at my house here in town if you want. My mom and stepdad are away for a few days. You can stay in my room and I'll just stay in their room if you want." Matthew offered.

"Sure that sounds great thanks so much. You know you're pretty cool Matthew I'd rather travel with someone like you than with frog face out there." Arthur replied munching away the last bit of his energy bar.

"Well my mom's kind of over protective and told us that neither me nor my brother is allowed to travel unless we're together and with someone to keep us from killing each other. So I probably won't be traveling soon." Matthew explained.

"Why don't you and your brother travel with me? I'm sure your brother can't be that bad. Plus it may give me an excuse to leave without Francis." Arthur suggested.

"Well, you see my brother is kind of . . ."

"Mattie! So this is where you've been! Dude I was looking all over for you! Why'd you run away before?" I heard some loud mouth yell from the entrance of the Pokémon Center. I turn my head to see a boy that looks almost exactly like Matthew walking over. Instead of the strange curl Matthew had he just had one piece of hair sticking up. He was wearing jeans, a tan t-shirt, and a brown bomber jacket. He also had glasses and a goofy grin that seemed plastered on his face. He sat down next to me and smiled some more.

"Yo who's this dude? He doesn't look familiar! What's your name? My name's Alfred F. Jones!" Alfred explained loudly. I shook his outstretched and rolled my eyes. Now I understood what Matthew was trying to say before. I was also confused how Matthew and this kid were only half brothers; they looked exactly the same!

"I see, my name's Arthur Kirkland and I'm from Twinleaf town. I suppose it's nice to meet you Alfred." Arthur said politely.

"Twinleaf town? That means you're here because you're a trainer right! I'm an awesome trainer so we should battle!" Alfred said bouncing up from the couch excitedly.

"Yes Matthew told me you were a pretty good trainer. That's why I'm not going to battle you. I only just got my Pokémon and I don't think it would be wise for my first battle to be against another trained that's obviously had more practice than me." Arthur explained calmly.

"Aw you're no fun. You're just a wimp." Alfred said crossing his arms and looking away.

"I am not! I'm just not an idiot like you!" Arthur yelled jumping up from the couch and clenching his fists at his sides.

"I'm not an idiot! I just like to battle. Let me guess you want to be a pretty little coordinator right?" Alfred taunted.

"Of course I don't! I want to challenge the Pokémon League!" Arthur yelled back.

"Dude, do you even know how the gyms around here work?" Alfred asked.

"Umm, sort of?" Arthur answered. Alfred laughed and then sighed.

"You really are lame aren't you? The eight gyms you need to defeat to challenge the Pokémon League are all tag team gyms! In other words it's always two against two. Even if you have two Pokémon every challenger must have a partner. You won't get anywhere by yourself and if you were thinking of my brother here you're out of luck. Matthew doesn't like battling do you Mattie?" Alfred asked.

"No, I want to be a Pokémon professor and travel around gaining more knowledge about Pokémon." Matthew confessed.

"Oh well then I should probably find a partner and start getting stronger. I just may have to deal with Francis as a partner . . ." Arthur trailed off thinking.

"Francis? Was that the perverted kid with the snivy? That dude got on my nerves and I only saw him for a few seconds! You know what! I'm feeling generous so I'll be your partner for the gym battles! That way Mattie and I can go on our own journeys and you get a partner! Plus I think I like you! You're easy to get angry and make fun of!" Alfred said grinning.

"I do not get angry easily! But I do need a partner that would preferably not be Francis. It does seem like a good idea . . . Ok fine." Arthur agreed.

"Matthew! Here's your bidoof back!" Nurse Katyusha said bringing Matthew's pokeball over.

"Thanks Nurse Katyusha!" Matthew said happily as the nurse skipped away; her boobs making some kind of bouncing noise.

"So let's see what kind of Pokémon you've got Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed happily.

"Okay then." Arthur replied opening his pokeball and piplup popped out.

"Cool a piplup! But it's still kind of weak right? No problem I'll help you train before we head out! That way we're super prepared for the first gym we face!" Alfred said enthusiastically. Piplup looked up at Arthur and Matthew questioningly.

"Piplup this is Matthew's brother Alfred. He's going to be my partner for my gym battles so you're going to have to learn to work well with his Pokémon ok? What Pokémon do you have anyway Alfred?" Arthur asked.

"Oh right! Meet my awesome partner!" Alfred opened his pokeball and a small yellow mouse like Pokémon popped out.

"This is my bestest buddy Pikachu! Pikachu meet Arthur and piplup they're gonna be our gym partners so we can finally challenge the Pokémon league! I'm sure you and piplup will work together well enough!" Alfred said to Pikachu as he placed the Pokémon on his shoulder. The Pokémon cried happily and looked down to piplup who also cried back happily.

"Well they seem to like each other, that's good. You're Pikachu seems really strong." Arthur said picking piplup up.

"Alfred and I both found our Pokémon injured when we were only five. So we've both had a lot of time to train them." Matthew explained.

"Yeah but don't worry about being a new trainer and all! We're still not nearly as strong as we could be since we can only battle the Pokémon here in town. Once we both get stronger we'll destroy any trainer that comes our way!" Alfred said punching the air.

"Plus Pikachu and piplup are a good match up! Since Pikachu's an electric type and piplup's a water type you'll have the advantage against most Pokémon." Matthew explained.

"Yea! So let's go and start training!" Alfred exclaimed.

"That sounds good to me. How about you piplup?" Arthur asked looking down at his small partner. The Pokémon cried happily and smiled. With that Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew walked back into town and headed back towards route 201 to do some training.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

They had been walking past some of the shops in town just talking about different Pokémon and about themselves in general when Arthur, Alfred and Matthew heard some kids start yelling from the nearby park.

"Let's go see what's going on!" Matthew said worried as they started running towards the park. There they saw three people wearing black trench coats with collars and hats that hid their faces. In front of the strange people wear three cages. One cage held a small puppy like Pokémon, lillipup, the second one held a small swallow like Pokémon, tailow, and the final one held a cherry looking Pokémon known as cherubi.

"Give us our Pokémon back you jerks!" a young boy yelled.

"Yeah you can't just go around taking people's Pokémon!" a girl next to the boy said.

"Who do you think you are anyway?" another little boy asked.

"Zat is none of your business little boy. All zat matters is zat zese are now our Pokémon and you'll just have to deal vith zat." The largest of the figures in the coats said in a German accent.

"Hey what's going on here?" Alfred yelled running in front of the three mysterious people. Arthur and Matthew were soon right next to him.

"Give these kids they're Pokémon back right now!" Matthew ordered.

"You've got some real nerve taking other's Pokémon!" Arthur yelled as piplup and Pikachu hopped to the ground and growled at the three thieves.

"Ret us show you how we handre pests who get in our way." The shortest man, who was obviously from somewhere in Asia, said pulling out a Pokeball.

"Nincada ret's go!" the short man said throwing a pokeball in the air to reveal a silver bug type Pokémon.

"Right, machop you too!" the tallest man said releasing a small blue human like Pokémon with quite large muscles. The tallest man glared at the third person as if saying _don't move or do anything!_

"Pikachu! Thundershock on nincada!" Alfred ordered.

"Piplup use bubble on machop!" Arthur ordered. Piplup let out a stream of bubbles that hit machop directly and sent him flying backwards. Pikachu hit nincada with a bolt of electricity that made it crash to the ground and struggle to get up.

"Bidoof come out!" Matthew said quietly. He released his small brown almost beaver like Pokémon from its pokeball.

"Use head butt on those cages and free the other Pokémon!" Matthew ordered. Bidoof started running towards the cage that held lillipup. The third person of the group saw this and gasped.

"Oh no! Meowth stop that bidoof!" the third person said in a high happy like voice that could've belonged to a girl. His pokeball opened to reveal and cat like Pokémon on two legs with a gold charm on his forehead.

"Scratch I guess . . ." the third person said unsure of what to do. The meowth scratched up bidoof and sent him flying backwards.

"Oh no Matthew! Piplup use bubble on meowth!" Arthur ordered while machop was knocked away.

"Machop low kick!" the tallest man ordered. Machop started running towards piplup.

"Pikachu, quick attack! Get nincada and machop!" Alfred ordered. Pikachu started running quickly hitting and knocking out nincada and as piplup sent a stream of bubbles towards meowth to stop his advances Pikachu jumped over the bubbles and as he came back down at a greater speed he hit machop who stumbled backwards and missed piplup.

"Thanks Alfred." Arthur said looking towards his new partner.

"No problem! You finish machop I'll help Mattie!" Alfred replied smiling. Arthur smiled back and turned his attention to machop.

"Piplup finish this with peck!" Arthur ordered. Piplup's small beak began to glow as it raced towards machop and hit him in the stomach and caused the other Pokémon to faint. Both the shortest and the taller man returned their Pokémon to their pokeballs and seemed to scowl. Arthur looked over to Pikachu who had managed to knock out meowth with a simple tackle and saw that bidoof had broken all of the cages and Matthew was giving the stolen Pokémon back to the kids.

"You kids messed vith ze wrong people. Zis won't be ze last time you see us!" the tallest man yelled as the three of them ran off into the woods. Arthur went to chase them only to find that they had somehow already disappeared.

"I wonder what that was all about." Arthur said curiously as he picked up his now slightly tired piplup.

"I don't know; I'm just happy we could save those kids Pokémon." Matthew said coming up behind Arthur holding his slightly injured bidoof.

"Will bidoof be ok?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah he'll be fine I have some medicine for him at home. You're piplup's a lot stronger than he looks!" Matthew said happily. Piplup smiled and cried happily.

"I'll say you guys were amazing for that being your first battle! Right Pikachu?" Alfred asked and the yellow Pokémon smiled and nodded his head.

"I studied up on battling before I even got piplup so I knew I'd be ready." Arthur explained.

"Still, you and piplup worked together like you've been doing it your whole life. It was pretty amazing to see you two work so well together for the first time!" Matthew replied smiling.

"Well I don't think we need to go train anymore! That was training enough! Let's head home! Are you gonna stay at our house Artie?" Alfred asked smiling.

"Artie? Who said you call me that? My name's Arthur and that's the only thing you're allowed to call me!" Arthur yelled.

"Fine, fine jeez don't get so upset!" Alfred said raising his hands in defense.

"Good, and to answer your questions yes Matthew invited me to stay." Arthur answered.

"Why don't you stay in my room! I have bunk beds in my room from when my brother jack and I shared a room!" Alfred offered putting his arm around Matthew and Arthur's shoulders and leading the both towards his house.

"Oh yeah I forgot that you still had bunk beds." Matthew said.

"Ok I guess that works." Arthur replied as they started walking into town.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

When they got to Alfred and Matthew's house Matthew start making dinner (Arthur couldn't cook for his life and unless it came in a box and had directions Alfred couldn't cook anything either). He made them pasta and they sat and ate at the dining table in the kitchen.

"So you mentioned a brother Matthew? What's he like?" Arthur asked.

"I only knew Jack for two years before he moved to another region to become a doctor so I didn't know him all that much. He was Alfred's real brother." Matthew answered.

"Yeah Jack was awesome! He was smart but super fun! Always out to have a wild time! We used to get into so much trouble! I miss him sometimes. What about you Artie? Do you have any siblings?" Alfred asked. It was hard to understand him at first since he had a mouth full of pasta.

"What did I say about calling me Artie?" Arthur asked but sighed in defeat, "I have three older brothers, Allistor, Connor, and Sean and I hate all of them. They all tortured me and made me miserable. Then when I could relax knowing one of them was starting his journey they would always have to rub it in my face that they were better and older than me and come back home and rub it in my face some more."

"Wow you're brothers sound terrible. I'm glad I have brothers like Jack and Matthew." Alfred said looking to Arthur who looked depressed.

"It must've been terrible." Matthew said quietly. Arthur started getting more depressed.

"Hey come on cheer up Artie! You won your first battle today easily! I bet you're already stronger than they were when they first started out! And eventually you'll be even stronger than them!" Alfred said happily smiling. Arthur smiled back and nodded.

"You're right Alfred thanks!" Arthur said happily. They continued to talk through dinner and after watching a little TV and all of them getting showers they went to bed.

Alfred and Arthur walked into Alfred's room that looked almost exactly like Arthur's except it was messy and had bunk beds and a second desk. They made their way to the bunk bed and Alfred crawled into the top bunk of the bed while Arthur slithered into the bottom bunk.

"Hey Artie?" Alfred asked. Arthur sighed at the annoying nickname and then smiled.

"Yes Alfred?" Arthur replied.

"I'm glad you and me are going to be partners. I think we can get really strong together!" Alfred said quietly.

"Me too Alfred." Arthur said smiling as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Night Artie."

"Night Alfred." And with that they both slipped into a pleasant slumber.

**Yay happy ending to this chapter! ^^" Ok so I said to read this cuz I need opinions! Should the first gym be either Hungary and Austria as the rock type gym? Or Spain and Romano as the grass type gym? Pick one and review!**

**-**Musical Nerd 29


	3. Saved By a Shock!

**Oh. My. God. THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOO LATE! I'm so sorry for any of you who have been waiting for this! TToTT I've just had so much stuff going on with all my choirs and musical and blaaaahhhhhhhhh! Too much to do! But, I've pretty much got the rest of December free to write so I'll start posting more if I can. So, after a long wait, here you go!**

Chapter 3- Saved By a Shock!

The next morning, Arthur awoke to the sweet smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen, and apparently Alfred smelled them too.

"Awesome! Mattie's making pancakes!" Alfred yelled excitedly. He jumped down from the top bunk and ran out to the kitchen.

"How in the world can someone be that loud after just waking up?" Arthur asked himself as he followed Alfred at a much slower pace. Once in the kitchen he found Alfred shoveling pancakes into his mouth. Mattie had just set out a plate for himself and Arthur and had begun eating.

"Good morning Arthur. How did you sleep?" Mattie asked politely.

"Quiet good thank you." Arthur replied as he took his first bite of pancake. He was thankful to have someone with a calm level head around; lord knows they're going to need it.

"So, I was thinking we should head out today! You know, head to route 202 and start making our way towards Orenburg city! That's where the first gym is." Alfred explained finishing his pancakes.

"I think that's a great idea. Plus, it'll give you two a chance to maybe catch some new Pokémon." Mattie said as he started cleaning off their dishes.

"Alright then, we should get packing and leave as soon as possible. I don't want to risk the chance of it getting late and us having no where good to camp. If we're lucky, maybe we'll even be able to reach Juiblife City before night fall." Arthur replied helping Mattie with the dishes.

"Then it's settled! I'm gonna start packing right now! I'll meet you to outside!" Alfred bounded up the stairs and came back down a few minutes later with his backpack and a new change of clothes on, "I'm gonna go get Pikachu pumped up and excited outside!" With that, he ran outside. Arthur shook his head and sighed.

"Your brother sure is something else." Arthur said looking over to Mattie.

"Yeah . . ."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Arthur, Alfred and Mattie were walking along route 202. Piplup and Pikachu were outside of their pokeballs walking right alongside their trainers. They were talking about Pokémon and they're different goals when all of a sudden a rock hit Arthur in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What in the world?" Arthur yelled turning around ready to scream at whoever through a rock at his head, but he didn't find anybody standing there. Just a Murkrow, a Pidgey, and a Starly.

"Hey who through that rock at you Artie? I don't see anyone around here." Alfred asked confused. Mattie looked at the three bird like Pokémon and swore he saw them snickering.

"Um guys, I think one of these Pokémon threw that rock at Arthur." Mattie said pointing towards the Pokémon in front of them.

"What!? Why those little- Ouch!" The Murkrow had picked up a rock with its beak and spit it out at Arthur's face. Piplup growled and glared at the other Pokémon who just started laughing. Piplup and Pikachu were both ready to attack when a bolt of lightning crashed down onto the three mischievous bird Pokémon. They all flew away and in their place a Shinx appeared out of the tall grass.

"Wow, that Shinx scared them away!" Alfred said.

"He must be like the leader around here. He makes sure the other Pokémon aren't causing too many problems." Matthew explained. The Shinx mewled happily and rubbed up against Arthur's leg.

"He seems to like you Artie!" Alfred bent down to pet the Shinx only to get a tiny shock, "Ow! He doesn't like me at all . . ." Alfred sulked in his emo corner while Pikachu just patted his leg awkwardly.

"Well he did save me the trouble of defeating all those bird Pokémon. He looks strong too . . . you know what, I'm going to catch Shinx!" Arthur said determined. Shinx heard Arthur and got into a fighting positioned, yet he smiled.

"I think he's challenging you Arthur." Mattie said with a smile.

"Challenge accepted! Ready Piplup?" Arthur asked. Piplup was already standing in front of him waiting a command. Shinx darted forward and attempted to hit Piplup with a tackle, but Piplup easily dodged it.

"Piplup pound!" Arthur cried. Piplup ran forward and hit Shinx with a pound attack multiple times.

"Bubble!" Arthur ordered as Piplup hit Shinx with a spray of bubbles. The Shinx cried out and fell onto its side. It used discharge in a final attempt to win, and although it did hit and was super effect, it didn't finish off Piplup. Piplup used bubble on final time and Shinx fell to the ground defeated.

"Go pokeball!" Arhtur yelled throwing a pokeball at the now defeated Shinx. The pokeball captured Shinx inside and then wobbled four times before sealing shut. Athur picked up the Pokeball triumphantly and held it out.

"I did it! I actually caught Shinx!" Piplup cried happily for his trainer. Alfred patted Arthur on the back.

"Awesome job Artie! The only way it could have been better is if I did it myself!" Alfred the laughed loudly and although he was annoyed, Arthur couldn't help but laugh along. Mattie soon found himself laughing as well for no real reason.

After that Arthur let Shinx out of his pokeball to meet everyone.

"Hello Shinx, my name's Arthur and I'm going to be your trainer. This is Piplup, my other Pokémon. And this is Alfred and his partner Pikachu, and Mattie and his partner Bidoof. We're going to be traveling together, okay?" Arthur explained. Shinx cried happily and started chatting with the other three Pokémon.

"Well I think Shinx is happy!" Mattie said laughing lightly.

"Yeah, but enough of this mushy gushy stuff! Let's get going! Come on Pikachu!" Alfred exclaimed as Pikachu jumped up onto Alfred's shoulder. Alfred started walking down the path again with Mattie following him with Bidoof in his arms.

"I'll let you walk out of your pokeball today Shinx since this is your place after all." Arthur said smiling towards Shinx who mewled happily and walked along side Arthur and Piplup.

The trio and their Pokémon had been walking all day only stopping twice, once for lunch and once for Alfred to use the bathroom. Shinx had eventually gone back in its pokeball along with Bidoof and Arthur was now carrying Piplup. They were all very tired.

"My feet hurt!" Alfred whined.

"We know, you've been saying that for the past two hours." Arthur grumbled.

"But Artie my feet hurt!" Alfred whined again. Athur then started yelling at Alfred who just continued to complain. Mattie sighed and rolled his eyes. His eyes then landed on something in the distance. He ran up the hill that they had been climbing up and called down to Arthur and Alfred.

"Hey guys come look!" Mattie called. Alfred and Arthur ran up the hill and looked down to see a bustling city lit up by the lights of buildings and street lights.

"Jubilife City." Arthur said relieved.

"Finally! Come on let's get to the Pokémon center so we can eat and sleep!" Alfred and Pikachu both cried happily as they ran down towards the city. Arthur and Mattie laughed and then followed after Alfred into the city.

**DONE! The next one will be up a lot sooner than this last chapter. I also might throw in an extra chapter as sort of like a Christmas chapter sort of thingy. I don't know. If anyone wants a Christmas chapter say so, if not, well I might still do it unless people hate the idea. Thanks for reading~ You should review too!**

-Musical nerd 29 3


	4. Update

**Update**

For anybody who actually follows me and my shitty writing I'm sorry to say but I'm done writing any kind of fanfiction. I suck at it and I just find no point in continuing. Sorry for any of you who are actually disappointed. I just can't do this anymore, I've given up on trying to be a good writer because it just won't happen. Sorry if any of you were actually thinking this was a new chapter or something.


End file.
